The Job
by lustbader064
Summary: Yami gets a new job... as Kaiba's personal assistant. Shenanigans ensue and scandals galore. kaibaxyami rated m for future chapters PLEASE JOIN THE POLL! Read my profile for more details...
1. Chapter 1

**The Job**

**By lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh! Because if I did, Atemu/Yami would've been in Yugi-Oh! GX with a body of his own having a **_**close **_**relationship with Seto Kaiba.**

**Warnings:**

**This is a KaibaxYami/ YamixSeto YAOI fic.**

**Office sex.**

**Office flirting.**

**Boss/Secretary relationship**

**CONTAINS MAJOR MALFUNCTION IN SENSE OF HUMOR!!!**

**Pairings:**

**YamixSeto**

**Chapter 1**

Living as a 16 year old teenager in the modern world was something hard to grasp for the spirit of a 5000 year old pharaoh. For one, having achieved his own body after the Ceremony Battle where Yugi lost, his Hikari had cried the night out at the failure of not letting his Yami return to the afterlife and deciding that he would be staying with Yugi longer, he was granted a body for himself by the Gods. Having this body, at first seemed like a blessing for one who was only air in the last 5 millenia but as time passed, Yami's beforehand prediction of a newer and more prosperous life turned to the worst possible punishment mortals and immortals alike could ever withstand: Boredom.

So Yami, having been caught more than once lounging in the living room couch that afternoon by his Hikari, Yugi decided that it was a time for a change of _activities_.**(1)** the Cheshire grin which sometimes resembled that of Mokuba's was present as he circled Yami like a piece of meat.

His eyes followed the similar face of Yugi as he took in that look of pure mischief. Eyebrows furrowing, he got up from the couch into a sitting position with the absolute grace of a cat and shifted his posture. "Yugi, would you please in Ra's name, stop eyeing me like a shark. Its freaking the remaining sanity I have let in me." He said exasperatedly brushing a golden bang that found its irritating place in front of his eyes and sighed the deepest sigh he has let out so far in the past days.

If possible, Yugi's grin had stretched farther that it almost reached his ears. He stops walking and settles down on the space beside Yami's lone figure on the couch. The annoying imaginary light bulb of ideas that everyone has was still on inside Yugi's brain as if it was turning into 24/7 neon lights that you find in the red-light district bars. "Well, my dear alter- ego, Yami, my pharaoh, you've been _terribly _bored as of late. And… I'm getting worried."

Sudden realization dawned Yami as he faintly heard the continuous lighting of the light bulb in his Light's head. This was a bad idea. He would usually get these kinds of feelings of worry whenever another bad villain tried to take over the world with the use of Duel Monsters, the usual King of Duelists fan's club to harass him in his daily dally and… gulp… whenever Yugi got an idea that mainly involved him or worse if Mokuba was helping as well. The first matter was a very easy deal as he can, without breaking a sweat, he could defeat anyone. Second, he never has to worry that the fan's club would miss their daily schedule of stalking him and he was absolutely sure that they were already doing their job holding those numerous cameras as he

glanced at them hanging by the trees near the house.

'Oh this is genius!' Yugi thought in his head as he chuckled darkly in front of his Yami, and of course causing anyone in a 20 degree radius to immediately classify this moment in the loony personal moment time.

Yami squirmed in his seat but not in that normal commoner way but in that royalty way. When instead of sinking deeper into the couch, he just kept his neutral face and posture then just balled his hands tightly. His light was frightening. Never in his many millennia of living- well as close as he can get in that Puzzle- had he ever been afraid of anything other than hurting anyone or _going to the dark side_**(2)**.

"Might I ask _why_ you're worried dear little one?'' Yami asked his other half as he raised his legs from the floor and folded them beside him on the couch as he closed his eyes and hid blood red orbs. Looking at his Dark for a little while, he settled comfortably at the couch's arms and brought on an innocent thoughtful façade as he explained. "Well… you're going to live your own life sooner or later- like me– because it would be _so_ weird for a grown up man to live in his old man's house as a shameless sponger. So now, since you don't go to school I would suggest you to find a job."

A few minutes ticked by and Yami's eyes opened slowly as he silently contemplated on Yugi's offer. "If I take up on your offer to find that _job_, what kind of job should I be in then? I'm not sure if they would accept me with my history as a 5000 year old Pharaoh Spirit in a 16 year old's body to work for their convenience. Don't you think so Yugi?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! Mokuba and I already planned it all out." The smaller boy assured the other as the grin seemed to brighten a few notches. "And, you already have a scheduled interview with the guy in… a few days, this Thursday."

"Thursday you say? Isn't that, I don't know, 24 hours from now?" Yami asked exasperatedly as he slumped _royally_ on the other couch's arms and rested his royal chin on his royal arm. They stayed quiet for another few minutes and unfortunately, the winner was pretty obvious. "What do I need?"

"YES!!!" Yugi triumphantly jumped off the couch and made a victory dance right then and there. "I knew you wouldn't resist a challenge! Yeah! Wohoo!!!"

"Please stop being foolish little one. Etiquette, remember that."

Looking at the taller boy, he sighed softly after seeing his Dark with _that_ look. It was the trademark Pharaoh Look. You know the one that demanded pure and utter respect. With narrowed ruby eyes, smoothly controlled face and tight lips was _the_ Pharaoh Look. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Yami raised an eyebrow at his Other Half's childish answer. In return, Yugi got the message and decided that he really needed to get serious. "Okay, okay. I was just joking Yami. I just really want you to get a job! I mean, I know you were a Pharaoh and being royalty must mean that you haven't worked for another person but I think that by taking a job, you can learn more things as someone who serves not who is served." Yugi explained with a business-like face but in his head he was laughing like a maniac and acted giddy like a high school girl.

Yami had learned to doubt whatever his Light would say regarding the well-being of the Pharaoh and was still doubtful of his Light now. He may have a point at the 'learn more things as someone who serves not who is served,' –part but other than that, everything just seemed like a big scheme of an evil mastermind, although… the idea was very tempting. The pharaoh had a challenging attitude and with this new acquisition in front of him served on a silver plate there was almost no way to resist this challenge!

And so, after the 'served and serve others,' lecture, Yugi had dutifully dragged him out of the room, grabbed their coats and forced him outside the door of the Kame Game Shop. "Where are you taking me, aibou?" Yami had stared all the while at his other half while his Holy Ass was led to different places. "You just wait and see!" His light had said that in a sing-song pattern complete with the creepy 'I'm-a-bad-guy-I'll-abduct-you' smile while holding the technological device called cell phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling, dear Yugi?" the pharaoh asked as he continued to wonder what his little look-alike's plans were for the day. "I'm calling… _Mokuba._"

**kaibaxyami**

A/N: Ehehe… Finally got this fic out. Took a long time because I actually finished writing this story two and half years ago and I remembered mentioned posting it in FF for maybe… half a year? I'm so weird. So anyway, just wanted to actually post it and I would want to see your reviews about it.

*I would like to thank Toxic Hathor for re-awakening the setoxyami pairing back into me. 'So Unreal' is my favorite of your works! The conversations are just so hilarious!

*I would like to thank Irvine Cyhper for inspiring me with her amazing story, 'Contractual Employment'.

Notes:

(1)- Sorry, YYxY fans! They won't be doing it here!

(2)- I just finished watching the complete Star Wars movies starting from the movie one to the last, not starting with the fourth movie like what Mr. Lucas did. :D So I guess you get why I placed there the famous 'quote': going to the dark side.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Job**

**By lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh! Because if I did, Atemu/Yami would've been in Yugi-Oh! GX with a body of his own having a **_**close **_**relationship with Seto Kaiba.**

**Warnings:**

**This is a KaibaxYami/ SetoxYami/ SxYY YAOI fic.  
****Office sex. (in later chapters anyway)  
****Office flirting.  
****Boss/Secretary relationship  
****CONTAINS MAJOR MALFUNCTION IN SENSE OF HUMOR!!!**

**Pairings:**

**YamixSeto**

**Chapter 2**

CEO and Owner of the Kaiba Corporation worldwide, Seto Kaiba is probably the most well-known face all over the world for adults and children, men and women, alike. He was featured in the latest buzz, interviewed in the recent magazine and paparazzi-ed just a half minute ago. Yes, he was definitely famous.

But what had made this young man famous, you may ask? Having achieved his current position (CEO and Owner of Kaiba Corporation) at the age of 17, he had turned the formerly weapons company into a toy company (He wouldn't call it a toy company but a _gaming _company. Seto is just a prideful prick that way…). Quite amazing considering the havoc and destruction contributed by the corporation to various wars, the sudden change of products sold was a total surprise.

From missiles to gaming disks. Very, very, very outstanding… And on top of it all, the money he earned from all those selling of Duel Disks was impeccably higher compared to those from his stepfather's former markets. He wasn't even helping spread despair and chaos instead, he was giving people entertainment and enjoyment. Ha! Take that, Gozaburo!

Of course the man didn't do _all_ of these things by himself ya' no? You have to take into consideration the shareholders, investors, business partners, bodyguards, assistants and secretaries that helped the CEO with the littlest of things that could be considered unimportant. These people were the ones who helped Seto in their own small ways even if they were not actually given the appropriate recognition and gratitude that they deserved. Especially the secretary…

Ah yes, the secretary. The poorest and unluckiest soul that is under the employment of the great ice berg CEO, Kaiba. We all pity her misery. Having to face his early morning glares and venomous spites after the slightest wrong in his cup of coffee, the man's secretary was obviously not paid enough for all her therapy sessions. If something would go wrong in his schedule, who better to blame it all on than the woman who called herself his assistant?

Which brings us all to the current dilemma of a big white advertisement board plastered near the entrance of the steel-based design of the Kaiba Office Corporation in Japan.

_**WANTED: SECRETARY FOR Mr. SETO KAIBA  
**__**PLEASE LOOK FOR MOKUBA KAIBA**_

Electric blue eyes looked at the rather exaggerating sign near the front door before stepping inside the building, sighing exasperatedly at his little brother's antics. He brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, feeling another wave of headaches coming on. The man had just fired his fourth secretary for the month but the month only started a few days ago which meant that his situation was very dire, leaving him without a secretary for the meantime.

Mokuba Kaiba, ever the merciful saint, stepped in and tried to help his nii-sama of his problem. Going to such great lengths to get one fucking secretary. If Seto Kaiba didn't know better, he would say that his little demon of a brother had evil ulterior motives.

And he did have… ulterior motives that was.

He noticed the evil glint of those grey eyes when he said that there will be a few interviewees coming for today. No matter how many times he would tell Mokuba to stop, the little twerp would just go and do just as he wished. He sometimes wondered if this was the same innocent brother he had to try to stop crying in their younger years because the little demon he now saw each day was indubitably giving him the creeps and stress that he didn't need.

Walking up to the main lobby, all eyes turned to him as they stopped everything that they were doing and greeted the teenage millionaire with a small bow. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba." All in chorus and in-timed voices with which he only responded with an inaudible 'hn' and a slight nod of the head. That done, everyone went back to work. It wouldn't be a good impression on their employer after all and nobody in their right minds would want to get fired just before the holiday season kicked in.

The elevators were near the receptionist area and the woman behind the desk graced Seto with a charming smile. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba." She greeted. Her name was Emily Watsons and was one of the rare few in Seto Kaiba's good graces. She wasn't annoying like his secretaries and could do a job pretty well. She was a top candidate to become Seto's secretary but sadly, her health condition did not permit the stress that came with that job. So being his unbelievably merciful self, Kaiba gave her a less tiring job as the receptionist.

Now who said the CEO didn't have a heart?

He gave Emily too a nod in response to her greeting, knowing that she didn't mind the lack of courtesy even if the man was younger than her. Seto made sure that each and everyone in the KaibaCorporation Building had to get used to his bad-assed, impolite, I-don't-give-a-shit-about-you attitude or else they wouldn't get the job. Anyone who would dare stand up against him or talk back to him rudely would get a pink slip in the face, a permanently _tainted_ resume and a hard kick in the ass out of his office's double glass doors.

Oh yeah, that was how twisted and psychotic this teenage had become. All hail the mighty Seto, kiss his feet! Hell, kiss his friggin' ass!

He punched in the code to his floor that only he, Mokuba, Roland, Isono and his secretaries knew it to keep absolute privacy. They were always changed whenever he had a new secretary to avoid the risk of them exploiting his secret code to the world. It was a tiring job that Roland and Isono had to endure every time because they were the ones who set the codes. Mokuba had no problem in memorizing the new code each time but Seto suspected that the little devil was starting to get a little pissed off.

It wasn't his fault in the first place! It was those stupid giggling girls fault. If they had done their job of being his secretary instead of trying to flirt with him, then they didn't need to be fired in the first place!

As the elevator sped its way up to the topmost floor, his office, the young lad was skimming through a report that was just passed to him this morning in the lobby. Since he _temporarily_ didn't have a secretary fro the time being, he had to get the damn reports all by himself. Now he was starting to regret the sudden loss of an assistant…

The steel doors of the elevator opened and out he stepped into the room that led to his office. This was the secretary's workspace. It was a very large room but not as large as Seto's actual office. The secretary would only sit behind the desk that was near his door and the other space left in the room was for the lavish couch that was placed there for visitors.

When he passed the now empty, mahogany desk, he spotted a folder placed on it and he picked it up wondering if Isono or Roland or Mokuba placed it there. Seto immediately opened the file, thinking that it was something important and saw his brother's somewhat messy handwriting scrawled on a note attached to the folder.

_Seto,_

_I interviewed your new secretary, I think they'll do the job quite well._

_He'll come at around 9am today so don't give him a heartattack!_

_P.S. Here's his 'resume'._

The CEO raised an eyebrow as he read the contents of Mokuba's note. Did he just say _he?_ Who ever heard of a male secretary? As he scanned the papers in the folder, he saw that it was just some piece of junk that Mokuba placed there to irritate him. His little brother's idea of a prank. Then after some time, he got irritated when he couldn't find his new damn secretary's resume.

A paper suddenly fell out of the back of the papers and when the brunette bent down to pick it up, he was surprised at the picture that was pasted on the upper right corner of the paper.

_This is…_

**kaibaxyami**

**A/N: And we're done with chapter 2. I'm getting quite bored in writing this and I'm only in chapter 2 people!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Job**

**By lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh! Because if I did, Atemu/Yami would've been in Yugi-Oh! GX with a body of his own having a **_**close **_**relationship with Seto Kaiba.**

**Warnings:**

**This is a KaibaxYami/ SetoxYami/ SxYY YAOI fic.  
****Office sex. (in later chapters anyway)  
****Office flirting.  
****Boss/Secretary relationship  
****CONTAINS MAJOR MALFUNCTION IN SENSE OF HUMOR!!!**

**Pairings:**

**YamixSeto**

**Chapter 3**

Yugi and Mokuba are devils in disguise.

After agreeing with his Light, the yami got dragged outside of the Kame Game Shop to be brought into the Domino Mall. The place had a lot of shops and stores of different items and trinkets that Yami looked at them, a bit amazed. It was only his first time in a mall after all.

"What are we doing here little one?" he asked Yugi who was tapping his foot in slight impatience. The former Pharaoh scrunched his brows together in slight distaste and gently reprimanded his Light, "Yugi, please calm down. Whoever it is you are waiting for surely must not be that important for you to be so impatient so quickly, is it?"

His boot-clad foot stomped down with a loud _clack_ that echoed in the mall. With a rather over exaggerated sweep of his whole body he gestured to the whole mall with one hand placed on his chest. He looked like one of the actors from a drama play.

"This impatience," Yugi stopped for dramatic effect. "… My sweet Pharaoh is perfectly understandable."

Yami raised a thin eyebrow at him and asked with a skeptic voice, "Oh, how so?"

"Well-"the smaller of the two was about to say more but was cut off when someone called both their named and nearly destroyed their ear drums. As soon as Yugi heard that familiar voice, he turned to the source and ran to them with open arms.

"YUGI!" a black-haired boy no taller than his companion screamed.

"MOKUBA!" the equally short boy of tri-colored hair screamed back.

Yami stayed where he was, trying very hard not to twitch visibly in front of these two maniacs… err, I mean… _boys_. Mokuba and Yugi continued hugging each other like old friends would before they stopped all pleasant greetings and went down to business.

Still not letting go of each other, the two demons started to discuss their plans with each other. Yami, being a few feet away from them, only heard a few snippets of their conversation.

"…how did… him agree?" he heard Mokuba's whispering voice.

"It was… so what… plans?" he heard Yugi whisper back suspiciously.

"We bu… of course!!" Mokuba whispered the first part and almost shrieked out the last part. Yami wished that they were not conversing in that way though, he felt that he was being left out of the loop. But he had the sneaking suspicion that he was somehow involved in their discussion.

"Okay." The two partners in crime said in finality before springing apart from each other only to seal their hands into a firm handshake, twin smiles plastered on their faces.

Yami was about to ask what they were talking about when both of them suddenly turned to the monarch with evil gleams in their eyes. He had done everything in his power to make sure he would not show any signs of intimidation on his person when he had those inklings that he was being talked about but when those two demons looked at him, Yami couldn't stop himself from gulping audibly in fear.

"Plan in action, my friend?" the Kaiba asked his Light.

Yugi looked at Mokuba, the creepy smile still in place and replied, "Plan in action…"

**kaibaxyami**

As told, Yugi and Mokuba are devils in disguise because currently, a certain Egyptian was squirming under their intense observation, trying very hard not to scream in his helplessness.

"Get the other one."

"The other one? The leather one?"

"Yeah, it fits his legs more nicely."

"But I think this is great too. Kinda like playing hard to get."

Yami was really using everything in his power _not_ to break into a wild dash right now and scream murder at the top of his lungs.

"Seto does not do that kind of thing. Pride, remember?"

"Oh yeah, but I think the slacks are a nice change from his usual leather ghetto outfit. It's give him a more professional air."

"Hmm… you're right. The slacks do look good. Not too tight yet not too loose."

"Yup, leather's a tad too clingy."

"I think it's not appropriate for office, either."

"But your brother wears it to office everyday!"

"No he doesn't."

"Oh yeah?"

"He only wears leather if he has no meetings for the day, which is, well Yugi, never. He always has a meeting everyday. Even Sunday."

"Ah… so he doesn't wear leather now?"

"Yeah, such a shame really."

"Ahuh…"

"Hmm…"

"Excuse me…" came the surprisingly meek voice of Yami.

Both boys turned to him immediately (or where he was at), sickeningly sweet smiles on their faces. "Yes Yami."

"Are we done?" he asked from behind the dressing room's door. "Because I'm going to change now, okay?"

Yugi looked at Mokuba with a questioning eye to which the boy dismissed for a moment as he contemplated on that. Peering over at the large stack of clothing at their side and the bags of bought clothing from other stores, he was met with a tough decision.

"Should we stop? I think it's enough," Yugi said with a bit of uneasiness. Like Mokuba, he was sad that they were about to end their little shopping spree and the thought of ending the torture of their beloved Pharaoh was a sad, sad thought indeed.

With a long-face, Mokuba gave out a weary sigh and said, "Yeah… I think it's enough."

There was melancholy in the air for a moment and only the rustling of clothes in Yami's dressing room was heard in the shop they were in. A few moments later, identical goofy grins appeared on Yugi and Mokuba's faces as they thought over their match-making plans once again.

"Plan in action, my friend?" Yugi asked.

"Plan in action."

**kaibaxyami**

_What the fuck is Mokuba playing at?! That goddamned Pharaoh can't be my… Gah! Shit! Fuck shit! He can't be my secretary!!! Men _cannot_ be sectaries! Women should be the ones to take that job! Not that I prefer women, it's just that.. Gah! I'm rambling! Rambling! Seto Kaiba does not ramble! For he is Seto Kaiba… he is Seto Kaiba… he is…GAH! Motherfucking bullshit! Stop acting like that psycho Marik you goddamned asshole!!!_

It was a rare sight indeed, to see an obviously troubled Seto Kaiba pacing his lavishly carpeted office, almost burning the floor with the amount of friction that was being produced. His face was the example of frustration. His neat eyebrows were scrunched tightly together and he looked close to hyperventilating and losing his wits.

_Maybe I could just fire him. Yeah, that's right. Fire him. Wait, I can't do that without a reason… besides, Mokuba will have my head if I fire the Pharaoh. It seems he set up all this shit! Oh, what to do? What to do!?_

Time ticked past and the teen swore that the damned titanium clock on his wall was mocking him. He glared at it for a while, grumbling under his breath that he should throw the shitty clock out of the window already but quickly thought against it and told himself that if he did then next he would be raving stark like bananas!

_Get a hold of yourself Seto. You're better than this. You can do this. It's just that your rival is going to be your personal assistant. Nothing too taxing… right?_

He heard the elevator 'dinged' outside his office and he tried to fought down his panic and meditated to bring back his calm. Seto walked to his big, almighty CEO's leather chair and sat on it languidly and scanned through a few papers to make it look like he had not on the verge of insanity a few moments ago.

_It's not like it's the end of the world when he's my secretary. I might even get a few benefits from this. Yeah, yeah! Benefits! There should be benefits! Okay Seto, think of the benefits… _

A few minutes passed in the existence of Kaiba's mentality but no clock turned in the outside world. He was in his own alternate reality. Then like a flash of light, he looked like he came across a life-changing epiphany.

_Aha! I could terrorize him with tons of work! He'll be so goddamned frustrated that he'll quit on his own accord! Then I don't have to fire him and Mokuba won't kill me. Plus I get to be better at him at one thing and that will always be work. I wasn't known as Domino's Most Workaholic Businessman for nothing. All those nights that I spent on work and skipped my sleep will finally be worth it all! Bwahaha!_

As Kaiba continued his rant in his head, he was the perfect embodiment of calm on the outside. His face was apathetic as usual and his eyes were those chilling icy blues. His formerly disheveled chestnut hair was slicked back into its usual hairstyle and his white suit was as immaculate as ever.

He heard a knock on the door and gulped before telling them to enter. Seto was a bit angry at his attitude. Why was he terrified that his rival was his soon-to-be secretary? It's not like the Pharaoh's gonna do something bad to his company. The CEO was just being paranoid.

The door opened and Seto fought back the urge to start hyperventilating again. Soft footfalls were further drowned up by the soft carpets and he also heard the sound of his double soundproof doors closing with a soft click. He continued his charade of reading the reports a little more before putting them down and finally looked at the male.

The young CEO was completely caught of guard and thought that his eyes were going to budge out of their sockets. He controlled himself to keep his jaw from slacking and his mouth from drooling because never before in his life had he seen a person more attractive than his shitty rival.

Devoid of his usual leather get-up, Yami actually looked like a professional businessman and not like some model from a bondage-themed photo shoot. His hair was its usual spikes but Seto swore that it was styled a bit more than usual as they were arranged methodically and not like his somewhat wild mane of tri-colored hair.

He was wearing a simple, white button-up polo shirt that had its long sleeves folded up to his elbows, its whiteness contrasting greatly with his caramel-colored tan skin. He was wearing slacks for bottoms and left Kaiba in a state that he was actually thinking of how his legs looked like before in the skin-clinging, leather pants. He was already missing the nice image he got of Yami's wonderfully shaped legs.

He was wearing simple black leather shoes, not his pointy, metal-studded boots. On his wrists were a few thin silver bracelets that dangled on his skinny limbs. He was wearing two rings on each hand and they glimmered slightly when hit by the light. On his neck was, as usual, a choker but it was slimmer this time and had a silver ankh hanging in the middle.

After giving Yami the quick once-over, Seto again, fought hard not to hyperventilate as he was introduced to yet another problem. _He was thinking that the goddamned shitty Pharaoh was hot! He was not! Not! Not! NOT!_

He didn't dare look into Yami's eyes and lest get trapped by his intense gaze. Instead, he kept his eyes on his desk and faintly heard the other speak but remained dull to it. Only when the Pharaoh came to his side and leaned closer to him did he look up, surprised.

"I have been calling you for the past minute already Kaiba. Are you alright?" his voice was deep and seductive, sounding like a lover's soft melody in Seto's ears. But he paid it no further attention as he was now staring into the eyes that he had always found so unique, so alluring.

He noticed that Yami had a beautifully shaped face that accented his high cheekbones, his proud jutting chin, the high eyebrows, tiny nose and two plump looking lips. But still, all the others were dull to him as he was plunged into the most magnificent sight. Yami's eyes were large and almond-shaped, having an angle to it that made it seem unique. His eyes were like a deep well of ruby jewels, always sparkling at one point that Seto's eyes were drawn to it as his long and dark eyelashes and kohl-rimmed edges made his eyes look deeper and alluring.

_Oh god… I have another problem._

**kaibaxyami**

**A/N: This has got to be my longest chapter in 'The Job' as of yet. The first part was just a filler and the Seto-Kaiba-panicking-mode just popped out of nowhere. The whole idea of having Seto lose his wits by rambling in his head made me more determined to finish the story… and of course because there are wonderful reviewers who support this shitty story. Thank you so much dearies!**


End file.
